Computer users frequently deal with large amounts of content data, such as pictures, documents, and media content, such as music, television shows and movies. Whether the content is in a local data store or remotely located data store such as from a content provider service, when the number of items is large, it can be a difficult, frustrating and time-consuming task to select a particular item from the many available.
Known attempts to make it easier to find an item are generally alphabetic in nature. For example, in some systems a user types in one or more letters to advance the searchable material to items starting with that letter or those letters. However, many times a user searches via a remote control, whereby alphabetic input is not as straightforward as typing on a conventional keyboard, for example. Further, there still may be many items under a commonly used letter or letter combination, whereby the user still has to scroll through many items to find a desired one.